


Losing Sight of the Shore

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Case Fic, Flashback, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, anxiety attack, team work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Team Arrow has to follow a jewel thief onto a yacht, Oliver realizes he may not be as well-adjusted as he thought he was. Hopefully, his new team members will be able to pull him out of it.





	Losing Sight of the Shore

The team has been tracking the jewel thief for weeks. Their guy liked to hit up charity auctions, homes of the wealthy and basically any other place expensive jewellery could be found, then make off with the goods. Nothing special about the guy, nothing all that creative. Except that he was near impossible to track. When it comes to something like your run of the mill jewel thief, that was a new one for Team Arrow.

His patterns weren’t patterns at all, and it was hard to figure out just where he would be hitting up next. And on the single occasion that the team has found the correct one, the guy was so subtle about his movements that nobody got eyes on him before he could grab the jewels.

Fortunately, Felicity managed to pick out his pattern not long after that and she figured out that the thief would most likely be hitting up tonight’s charity gala to benefit the Glades. And the mayor had an invitation.

Unfortunately, that gala was taking place on a yacht of all places.

Now, Oliver was terrified. The Gambit had gone down 11 years ago and Oliver thought that maybe his issue with boats would be gone. But he hadn’t really been on boats much to test his theory and the few times he had been, like just a few months ago with Chase, it hadn’t ended well. But as he got ready for the night, he found himself taking a little longer than usual and the entire team was already dressed in their best clothes and at the dock when he arrived.

“What took you so long, Haus? Thought you’d be used to this pony show by now.” Rene asked, fixing his tux slightly. He didn’t often wear clothes like this and was a bit uncomfortable, but his job at the mayor’s office has kind of gotten him used to the penguin suits.

“Oh, you know. You have to make sure everything is perfect,” Oliver said, smiling forcibly. If anyone noticed something wrong, they didn’t comment. “Everyone got their comms ready? Overwatch?”

Everyone nodded as Felicity’s voice sounded in his ear, “Yepperoni, all ready up in here.”

Despite his racing heart, Oliver managed a small smile at her cheerful tone. No matter what was going on with him, she always managed to make him smile.

“Alright team. Listen up, stick to your comms. Given the slippery nature of our guy, it’s important that we all stay alert. He could be there and gone in a matter of seconds. Spread out a circle the…” Oliver paused, looking a the ship, and took a deep breath, “yacht.”

He did notice his team exchange looks at his odd pause but decided not to give them time to dwell on it.

“Let’s move,” he headed up the gangplank, waving for Dinah, Rene, and Curtis to follow him. God, he wished John was here. He really needed his brother, but unfortunately, he was still benched due to his injuries.

Once on the yacht, Oliver tried to focus on the mission at hand. The job always comes first. If he isn’t focused, the jewel thief could get away. Again. He had to be at the top of his game. He admired the extravagant decorating, the fancy paintings and the expensive furniture. It reminded him of how his family used to live. Him, Thea, his mom, and… dad. Oliver sighed and shook his head to clear it. Focus.

Oliver was in the middle of a conversation with the evening’s host, a lovely woman who genuinely wanted to help the less fortunate when he heard Dinah over the comms, “I think I have eyes on the target.”

“Would you excuse me, please, Miss Mantegna, I just remembered that I have to make a phone call,” he smiled, resting a hand on her shoulder.

“Of course, Mr. Mayor, I’ll go attend to my other guests.”

Oliver made his way to a more secluded spot and whispered into the comms, “Where, Canary?”

“Port side of the ship, jewel room. I see a guy paying a bit too much attention to the merchandise.”

“Heading your way now,” Rene answered over the comms.

“Attention everyone,” Miss Mantegna called and a hush fell over the crowd, “Just letting you all know that the ship is ready to leave port and we can officially let this party begin!”

A chorus of cheers sounded while Oliver froze, “The ship is going out to sea?”

“What?!” Curtis answered.

“Guys! He made a grab for it! Our guy is on the move! Hurry!” Dinah whispered harshly into her comms.

“Coming!” Oliver answered, shaking himself back to attention. He moved as quickly as he could without drawing too much attention.

“Uh, guys…” Felicity’s voice sounded, “It looks like the yacht is moving?”

“Wild Dog. Mr Terrific. Positions!” Oliver called.

“Upper level. The suspect has the jewels!” Curtis shouted, obviously out of breath.

Oliver made his way up the steps to the top deck, grabbing the railing to take them two at a time. He slammed the door open just as a figure with a sack over his shoulder came running past, followed closely by Dinah. The Green Arrow jumped into action and took off after the culprit. He heard Rene and Curtis not far behind.

“We have to head him off,” Dinah called to him. But how. The ship was basically one long deck.

Their jewel thief made it to the back of the boat and climbed up onto the railing, making a flying leap off the edge of the ship. Oliver and Dinah slammed into the railing, grabbing it to slow their momentum, just in time to see the thief land in a roll onto the pier. Oliver made to the do the same, but Dinah grabbed his shoulder.

“We’re too far out. You won’t make it.”

In fact, the ship had been moving and was now too far from the dock for Oliver to make the leap. He cursed silently. The thief turned around, smiling smugly at them and waving his bounty in the air before turning and running off into the night. Rene and Curtis skidded to a stop behind Oliver, panting for breath.

“We lost him again?!” Rene exclaimed, watching their thief disappear.

“Well, not that I have a face and a location on him, I can try and track him back to his little hideout. And hopefully will have a location for you guys when the boat comes back into port,” Felicity supplied.

“You mean… we’re stuck on this little ocean tour. That’s just great!” Rene gasped, throwing his hands up in the air.

“Yea…” Oliver breathed, watching the safety of land get farther and farther away, “Just fantastic.”

  
  


The team had headed back inside to at least try and enjoy the party. Curtis had picked up some drinks from the bar for everyone, so they all stood in a circle sipping and discussing various things. All except Oliver, who stood there quietly amongst the group, beverage untouched.

“You gonna drink that, Haus?” Rene asked, getting his own empty glass aside and gesturing to Oliver’s. Shaking his head, Oliver handed his drink over to Wild Dog who chugged the glass of whiskey and set that aside as well.

“Oliver?” Dinah asked softly, waiting for him to look at her before continuing, “Are you okay?”

“Oh, yea. I’m fine,” Oliver took a deep breath, “Just a little upset we missed this thief again.”  
She looked like she didn’t believe him, but decided to roll with it, “Well, you heard Felicity. We should be able to catch him when the boat gets back.”

“Yea. You’re right,” Oliver said, forcing a smile, trying to will his heart into slowing down. He could feel it pounding in his chest.

The conversation carried on meaninglessly for a few more minutes. The team discussing their work, sharing funny stories from their day jobs. Then he heard it. He didn’t need to slow his heart-rate anymore because he could’ve sworn he felt it stop. Thunder.

 

_ “1… 2… 3… It’s getting closer.” _

 

“Felicity,” he whispered, hoping she was still on comms.

“Yea?”

“Is there a storm rolling in?” he asked quietly, and he must’ve sounded off that time because Dinah shot him a side-eye while Curtis was telling a story about this Christmas party he got drunk at.

“Um… hold on. Yea looks like. Why?”

“Great,” he breathed when another crack of thunder sounded. He had to take a deep breath to steady himself, “How much longer is this godforsaken gala?”

“According to the invite, it should be about another two hours. Ollie… are you okay?”

The question had the entire team looking at him now, and Oliver had to shut his eyes and tightly grip the edge of the table standing next to him as another crack of thunder sounded. A bolt of lighting flashing so brightly through the window that he could see it through his eyelids. 

“Oliver?” Dinah called softly, resting a hand on his arm. He jerked away quickly, opening his eyes. The thunder sounded again and all of a sudden, he couldn’t breathe.

 

_ “SARA!!” _

 

“I need some air,” he said before making a beeline for the nearest door. He couldn’t go outside, no that would just make things worse. So he found the private quarters and settled for that. He shut the door behind him and tried to control his breathing. 

“Oliver, what’s happening?” Felicity asked over the line. Right. She couldn’t see what was going on. She only had thermal sensing. She must be so worried. 

“It… I-” he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut when the lightning blinded him again, and then came the boom.

“Oh my god,” Felicity gasped, putting the pieces together, “Guys, get to Oliver now. He’s in the ship’s bedroom.”

“No, I’m fine. I-” he never got to finish his sentence. With this crack of thunder, the boat shook, taking everything in him to not topple to the ground. With a barely contained whimper, he slid to the floor at the foot of the bed. In the distance, he could hear Miss Mantegna shouting for everyone to keep calm and not panic. ‘A little too late, ma’am,’ Oliver thought bitterly.

Just then, his team burst through the door, looking around for him desperately only to look shocked when they found him on the floor. 

“Oliver?” Curtis asked, slowly approaching him. The boat shook again and Curtis almost lost his foot, saved by Rene grabbing his sleeve and yanking him back upright. Oliver reached behind him and fisted his hands in the comforter on the bed, needing to hold onto something. 

 

_ “Right my wrongs.” _

 

“Man, what’s going on?” Rene asked, kneeling next to their team leader, Dinah and Curtis doing the same only slightly behind him.

“Not again, not again,” Oliver whispered to himself, flinching when he heard thunder boom just one more time.

They were quiet for a second, looking at each other in confusion before Felicity cut in, “Guys. When he got stranded on the island, it was because his boat got capsized in a storm. He’s having a flashback.” 

“A… what do we do?” Curtis asked, sounding panicky.

Felicity ignored Curtis in favour of trying to reassure her boyfriend, “Oliver, sweety. I need you to open your eyes. Open your eyes for me.”

Oliver did as he was told but the boat was rocked again just as he did so and he immediately screwed his eyes shut once again. Curtis went tumbling to the side, having not had balance kneeling the way he was. 

“We’re gonna die, Felicity,” Oliver gasped, “Or- or get str-stranded. I can’t-”

“Oliver, honey. Listen to me. You’re not going to die. The yacht is not going to go down.”

“Even if it did, we can’t be that far from shore. We haven’t been on the water that long,” Curtis supplied, having righted himself behind Rene again. Dinah slapped him when Oliver flinched again.

“Not helping, Curtis,” she whispered harshly to him. He shrugged in apology as he rubbed his aching shoulder.

“Okay, Oliver. It looks like the ship is turning around. They’re coming back to get out of the storm. Just try and relax until you dock again,” Felicity spoke softly.

Oliver nodded jerkily, tightening his grip when thunder sounded again. He opened his eyes, taking a big, shaking breath as he laid his head back on the bed. He blinked a couple times to clear the tears from his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. 

“It’ll only be a few more minutes, Oliver. It’s gonna be okay,” Dinah muttered, smiling at him. He did the best he could to return the smile. 

“Man, I had no idea you were so messed up,” Rene said, earning him a smack from Dinah as well. But it made Oliver kind of laugh. It was more a huff of air, but worth the smack.

“Sorry to break it to you,” Oliver responded, meeting Rene’s eyes for a minute.

They all sat there like that for the rest of the ship ride. Oliver trying to control his breathing, with his teammates sitting around him in quiet solidarity, cracking the occasional joke or smartass remark. Eventually, Curtis figured out how not to fall whenever the boat shook, but Oliver was never quite able to stop flinching. Every flash of lighting or crack of thunder had him gasping for breath and trying to keep the tears from his eyes.

 

_ “Survive.” _

 

He swore he could hear the gun go off as his father pulled the trigger, taking his own life so Oliver could live. Why? Why was Oliver more important? Why did his father have to die?

“Why?” he found himself mumbling aloud, and his teammates looked at him.

“What do you mean?” Dinah whispered.

“My… my father,” Oliver paused, gasping for air again as lighting filled the dark room, disappearing again instantaneously, “When the Gambit- We didn’t have food… so he shot himself in the head so that I could make it.”

Oliver dropped his head, letting his tear fall. His father was not a good man, but Oliver didn’t know how to be the man his father wanted him to be. He didn’t know how to be worthy of the sacrifice that his father had made so that he could live. He didn’t realize he was saying all of this out loud until Rene of all people spoke up.

“You already are, man. You save people every damn day. If you father hadn’t of sacrificed himself for you, who knows how many people would be dead or worse by now. If that doesn’t make you worthy of it, I don’t know what does.”

Oliver looked back up, a tear landing in his lap as he did, to look Rene in the eyes. He wasn’t sure how to thank Rene, but looking into his teammate's eyes, he realized it wasn’t necessary. 

Finally, after what felt like forever, the boat reached shore again and the guests went racing off the boat, coats covering their heads to protect themselves from the rain. Oliver stood slowly, feeling stiff and tired after his freak out, and headed for the gangplank. His teammates right behind him. They reached the dock, Oliver wasting no time in getting off the godforsaken yacht. He and his team stood by the dock, watching the rain hit the boat as the crew worked to get the ship tied down. None of them even cared that they were getting soaked to the bone. Finally, Oliver turned toward his friends.

“Thank you guys,” he said, smiling sincerely for what felt like the first time in a long time, “I have no idea what I’d do without you guys.”

“Hey, neither do we, Haus,” Rene answered, returning the smile and causing the others to laugh, “Now let’s go see if Felicity found that jewel thief.”

“You’re right. We have work to do.”

And Oliver headed off into the night, followed closely by his teammates. Knowing that no matter what, they would have his back.


End file.
